Cafeína para un pervertido corazón
by littlemountain
Summary: kenny se va dando cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el adicto al café, pero tiene dos obstáculos llamados Craig Tucker y Stan Marsh, ¿ podrá kenny estar con el amor de su vida?... (lo se pésimo summary) pasen y lean me harán muy feliz...


**Nota:** hola soy littlemountai y soy una fujoshi nueva en esto de los fanfics bueno… no tan nueva ya que ya había hecho algunos pero no los había subido(ni siquiera había creado mi cuenta) porque me daba pena subirlos pero ya que… este es mi primer fanfic yaoi :D como les dije soy nueva no sean duros conmigo por favor :c

Si les gusta comente me harán feliz y si no les gusta pues… no comente :3

Y pues…voy a subir uno de south park que tengo en una libreta que necesito pasar a computadora si no mi mama lo verá y me matara :3, así que empiezo...son más de 7 capítulos creo :D (no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se le llama a la cosa naranja que tiene kenny así que le pondré parka :3)

South park no me pertenece (quisiera) es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (LOS AMO)

Advertencia: lenguaje fuerte (hablamos de south park, era obvio) y a un futuro lemon, esto es yaoi, si no te gusta el yaoi te invito a que leas otro fanfic de tu agrado

Bueno pues sin más que decir (solo que espero que les guste)…comienzo

EL NOMBRE DEL CAPITULO ESTA RARO LO SE...

* * *

Capitulo 1: semicuadrado amoroso

Era una mañana muy fría en South Park, en la parada de autobús habían 5 chicos, ¿conté bien?¿cinco chicos?. Así es, eran 5, uno de ellos temblaba descontroladamente tenia una parka naranja, cabello rubio despeinado y un termo con café que tomaba lentamente.

stan, kyle y cartman no entendían por que estaba el adicto al café con ellos y en sus mentes formulaban preguntas... ¿por qué carajo tiene Tweek la parka de kenny?¿por que tweek se empezó a juntar con nosotros?¿ acaso le gusta kenny?¿ no estaba loco por craig?

-¿Por qué carajo siempre estas con nosotros?...raro- soltó cartman señalando a tweek y con una expresión de confusión en su cara.

Cartman se quedo esperando la respuesta del cafeinomano, la cual nunca llego.

-Lo estoy ayudando- Respondió Kenny con voz profunda, serio y sin despegar la mirada de una revista Playboy.

-¿A qué? ¿A darle el sexo que craig no le puede dar?- Se rio cartman, pero una risa que parecía incapaz de detenerse.

-sí, digamos que algo así- dijo kenny con una seriedad que nunca pensaron posible de el

-GAH! KENNY!MENTIRA- Se quejo tweek con su típico tic mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café.

-No ocultes nuestro amor- sonrió kenny pasando su brazo por los hombros de tweek y estrechándolo contra el

-DEMASIADA PRECIÓN!- Retiro la mano de kenny de sus hombros y comenzó a temblar mas y mas

Los 4 chicos que acompañaban a Tweek empezaron a reír, porque les hacía gracia cuando tweek tenía su famoso tic y se ponía más nervioso de lo normal.

-Maricas- se quejo cartman un poco fastidiado y cansado de reírse a diario del adicto al café

-¿y la verdadera razón?- Exigió la respuesta kyle acomodando se ushanka.

-Soy su consejero de amor- Sonrió perversamente y salió de su boca una pequeña risa ahogada.

-¿consejero de amor? no jodas kenny ¿desde cuándo tu sabes de amor?- dejo sarcásticamente el pelinegro stan con una risa que se estaba aguantando.

Llego el autobús y los 5 subieron, kenny se sentó alado de Tweek pero no sabían de que hablar era un momento muy incomodo para ambos, Tweek solo se limitaba a tomar su café sorbo tras sorbo, kenny solo miraba hacia la ventana, aquello era raro para el, compartir la mayor parte de su vida de adolescente con un chico adicto al café, sin tener a ninguna de esas putas para aquellos momentos excitantes que mayormente tenia sin explicación alguna.

Al igual que Tweek eso le resultaba extraño que el chico mas pervertido de South Park le brindara su ayuda sin queja alguna, aunque extrañaba estar con Craig, Token y Clyde pero todo lo que estaba pasando con el rubio mayor, el cual tenía alado, era para saber consejos para estar con el amor de su vida Craig, no estaba seguro de que los consejos de kenny funcionen, pero si sabía que Kenny McCormick era el chico con mas novias(o) en toda la historia de la preparatoria de South Park así que debía saber una que otra cosa de esas.

-¿y?... ¿bien? ¿ cuánto amas a Craig?- susurro sin quitar la mirada de la ventana ni volteando su cabeza.

-¿ah?GAH!- gimió desconcertado Tweek después de escuchar aquella pregunta- pues GAH! de un 1% a un 100% diría...99% DEMASIADA PRECIÓN!- Respondió a aquella pregunta del rubio pervertido.

Kenny solo rio básicamente pero Tweek se dio cuenta y se quedo confundido. Kenny tampoco entendía un enojo repentino que vino a él , será porque ¿estaba celoso de que Twee tuviera a alguien a quien amar y el no?.

Después de esa corta y por decir corta quiero decir MUY corta conversación llegaron a la escuela, entraron al salón uno al lado del otro.

Aun no llegaba Craig ya que el venia en su coche y mayormente siempre se saltaba la primera clase por que se despertaba muy tarde.

-¿crees que algún día Craig se fije en mi? es que normalmente soy un fenómeno raro adicto al café y a la...- Miro a ver a Kenny y pudo ver su rostro muy enojado por parte del ya mencionado.

-Todos las personas tenemos lo nuestro que nos hace especiales y tu eres especial por tu adicción al café, para mi eres muy especial y...-Se tapo la boca ya que nunca pensó decirle a un chico lo especial que era para él.

Tweek solo se puso un poco rojito por lo que el pervertido de Kenny le había dicho repentinamente-(¿y si me quiere violar?)-Repetía en su mente una y otra vez- JESUS!-grito levantándose de su lugar-DEMASIADA PRECIÓN!...-dijo mientras sacudía su cabeza varias veces.

Tweek no se dio cuenta que la profesora de matemáticas ya había llegado.

-joven Tweak ¿puede hacer el favor de sentarse y de cerrar su bocota?- se enojo la profesora frente a el.

-WAAAAA, MATEMATICAS!-Soltó Tweek mientras miraba asustado a la profesora, él y las matemáticas no se llevaban, se sentó en su pupitre y trato de calmarse.

Después de 2 horas de matemáticas Tweek se asusto al ver que no llegaba Craig, se levanto de su silla y se quedo parado en la entrada del salón a esperar un poco nervioso al azabache, miraba de un lado al otro los pasillos y ante el apareció la directora, entro al salón de clases y ordeno que todos se sentaran e indico que la profesora de arte había faltado y pido que ordenadamente salieran a las canchas ya que tenían doble hora es decir 2 horas libres, todos salieron a las canchas, Tweek fue el primero en salir porque en las canchas se podia apreciar mejor el estacionamiento donde Craig estacionaba su coche.

-Tweek Tweak- Una voz de un pelirrojo detrás de él lo perturbo.

-GAH!- Grito angustiado y desesperado por el susto y la preocupación que le traía no ver al pelinegro que se robo su pequeño y cafeinado corazón-KYLEE!-

-te diré algo, me parece bonito lo que kenny hace por ti, jamás había visto a kenny tan emocionado, sin pensar en nada pervertido-suspiro Kyle sentándose alado de el y dejando salir de su boca una risita pequeña pero muy sonora- Espero que kenny te ayude mucho con Craig- lo agarro del hombro

Tweek suspiro desanimadamente no por lo que dijo kyle si no por que ya habían pasado 30 minutos y ninguna señal de el azabache y por si fuera poco miro por todos lados y tampoco estaba Clyde, por su mente solo pasaban imágenes de Clyde y Craig haciendo cosas indebidas en la habitación de el pelinegro.

Después de varios minutos empezó a lagrimar y de las lagrima vino el llanto, kyle no sabía que hacer ante ese doloroso llanto, trato de calmarlo pero no lo logro.

-Quítate Broflovski! no sabes tratar a Tweekers- Dijo Craig frente a ellos 2 con el dedo medio alzado en dirección a kyle y se agacho a calmar a tweek- Calma Tweek- con su típica voz nasal.

el llanto de tweek se convirtió en un llanto de felicidad.

a lo lejos kenny, stan y cartman vean toda la escena.

-Al fin Craig demuestra que ama a Tweek- sonrió el consejero de amor de Tweek, el pervertido chico se sintió bien por Tweek, pero a la vez se sentía muy molesto ¿será la envidia de que Tweek tuviera a quien amar y el no? otra vez con la misma pregunta.

-Craig no ama a Tweek- Bufo Cartman en dirección contraria de donde estaban sus compañeros de platica.

-¿y enton...-

-Esta fingiendo importancia en Tweek, Stan- sonrió burlonamente cartman cruzando los brazos para luego dirigirles la mirada a stan y kenny- y además ¿quien quisiera a ese fenómeno adicto al...-

-CALLATE CARTMAN Y ADEMAS ¿QUIEN TE QUISIERA JODIDO GORDO-Interrumpió kenny a cartman.

Kenny estaba muy molesto por lo que escucho salir de la boca de cartman, aun seguía sin entender el por que sentía que debía proteger a Tweek , para el Tweek era un ligero corderito que podía ser lastimado hasta con la mas mínima hoja de un árbol que caían cuando se presentaba el otoño, le gustaba mirar como tomaba con delicadeza y lentitud su café, amaba ver como sus carnosos y rosados labios tocaban la boquilla, a veces sentía las ganas de encimarse en el pequeño corderito que amaba el café y comérselo sin piedad, tenia ganas de golpear a cartman por haberle dicho... FENÓMENO... a su Tweek, ¿A SU TWEEK? si, a su tweek, al fin entendía las molestias que sentía cuando tweek pronunciaba el nombre de Craig... CLARO... el estaba locamente enamorado del corderito y haría lo que fuera y lo que sea necesario para ayudarlo, ahora en total de una puta para sus noches excitantes necesitaba a Tweek junto a el para sentir su delicioso cuerpo desnudo y carnoso y lamer y besar cada parte de el como si fuera el caramelo mas delicioso del mundo, pero todas sus fantasías sexuales con Tweek no pasarían nunca por que Tweek amaba a Craig.

-GAH!Craig me tenias preocupado GAH!- temblaba, pero casi no se le entendía por el llanto que le habia provocado ver tan de repente al azabache.

-Ay! no te preocupes Tweekers estoy bien- Lo abrazo sujetándolo de la cadera, mientras kenny deseaba que en ese momento de derritiera Craig, ardía de rabia y con el corazón roto.

Stan hace ya varios días empezó a sentir algo por Kenny y ya se lo había contado a kyle y el pelirrojo le dijo que cuando kenny se vea deprimido se aprovechara de eso pero... ¿Desde cuándo kyle perdió la moral para haberle dicho semejante cosa? pero a stan no le importaba, si eso hacía que kenny se fijara en el lo haria, se aprovecharía de la situación, esa era una perfecta idea.

-Oye Ke...Kenny ¿te sientes bien amigo?- Tartamudeo un poco sonrojado, porque realmente estaba enamorado de kenny y le producía un nerviosismo extremo con unas ganas inmensas de vomitar.

-sí, estoy de maravilla- Sonrió muy alegremente aunque en el sentía un gran golpe en el corazón- ¿por qué...-

Pero kenny vio algo que le hizo dejar de hablar con aquel pelinegro que era uno de sus amigos, aquello que vio le molesto muchísimo, Craig beso la mejilla de Tweek haciendo que aquel corderito cafeinomano se sonrojara como un tomate y cayera al piso.

-TWEEK-Grito kenny acercándose rápidamente al cafeinomano que había caído al piso.

Tweek:

Me sentía tan feliz de ver a Craig frente a mi y acariciando mi cabello rubio despeinado y tratando de consolar mi corazón que estaba destruido por mi mente que me estaba jugando una broma.

Craig me levanto y me tomo de la cadera dándome un abrazo excitante quería que pasase mas halla de un simple abrazo pero lo máximo que paso fue darme un cálido beso en una de mis mejillas, sentía que mi piel ardía, sudaba mucho y empezó a ver borroso por el colapso de todo mi cuerpo, gracias a esa pequeña muestra de afecto de parte de la persona a la que amaba.

* * *

Gracias a las personas que llegaron hasta el final del primer capítulo sin desear que me muera por el pésimo fanfic que eh hecho.

La verdad a mi no me gusto mucho pero bueno ya que ...lo continuo o no?

Comente :3


End file.
